Chapter 20: Mahiro and Middle Schoolers
MAHIRO AND THE MIDDLE SCHOOLERS CHAPTER 20 OF THE MANGA PART 1 OF THE "ADVENTURES IN MIDDLE SCHOOL" STORY ARC Previously Despite a less-than-desirable outcome for Mahiro's attempt to become a YouTuber, that experience did not diminish Mahiro's interest in the Internet, especially doing almost nothing all day but play video games and surf the Internet. Does Mahiro need more human social contact, ponders Mihari ? Finding friendship with Kaede and Momiji was off to a good start, but can establishing social contact with other girls really be expected to continue ? This Chapter's Story One bright, sunny, cheerful day, Mahiro gets up late ( of course! ), cleans and dresses in a pretty jumper dress, but then goes down to the front room, only to lie down on the floor, cover themselves with a blanket, and play on a Game Boy. Later, this is how Mihari finds her, and giving her a disapproving look, tells her to at least go outside and play. Such a nice day ! Mahiro offers a feeble excuse---What do I do if a Truancy Officer sees her again ? ( See Chapter 14 ) Mihari thinks to herself that what Mahiro is doing day after day, lounging around the house, mostly playing various video games, and doing nothing more, is just not good. Not at all ! That afternoon, Mihari checks on Mahiro, now in her bedroom taking an afternoon snooze. Mihari's concern now morphs into distress, as she muses that Mahiro is doing so much better as a girl now, but at this rate, she will be a good-for-nothing uneducated waif forever. Mihari ponders that it might be ........ at this point in time ........ but that's just too .......?!?!? Suddenly, the front doorbell rings. Mihari answers the door. Mahiro somehow overhears the conversation at the door . . . . . " Ah, Welcome ! Coming back from school ? If you want Mahiro-chan, she's taking an afternoon nap " . . . . . Curious, sleepy Mahiro comes down to the front door, but is shocked back to reality by the three girls who have come to see her ! Mahiro ducks behind Mihari like she has just seen a ghost ! However, it is only Momiji and two of her middle school girlfriends. The three friends wanted to go get parfaits after school, and only wanted to know if Mahiro would like to come along ? Still somewhat dazed and confused, Mahiro mumbles that she has some important business to attend to .........However, Mihari states that Mahiro has this afternoon free, so she would be happy to go ! Mihari deftly slips some money to Mahiro, and sends her on her way. Momiji gently puts her hands on Mahiro's shoulders, and steers her toward the other two girls. " Let's go ! " With a look of pure terror on her face, Mahiro implores Mihari, but Mihari only whispers to herself, " Now let's see what happens ! " ! At the Sweets Shop, it is time for introductions all around ! " I'm Asahi ! ", says Asahi. " And this is my classmate, Miyo-chan ! ", intones Momiji, as Miyo-chan sits silently. With the look of unfathomable joy on her face, Mahiro exclaims, " I'm Mahiro ! Nice to meet you ! ", all the while 'shaking in her boots' at the thought of the fact that she is having interpersonal interchange with real, live middle school girls ! Nothing to freak-out about, Mahiro tells herself, as she grabs the arm of Momiji like a vise. This does not go unnoticed by the two other girls, as Momiji quickly disengages herself from Mahiro, ripping off a mild rebuke. " Heard that you two were close . . . . . . . ", offers Miyo-chan. " We have already heard about you from Momiji, earlier, Maa-Hi-Ron ! ", comments Asahi, " How you are cute and funny, and how you are a lazy piece of trash that is terrible around other people ! " Momiji about falls out of her seat by that comment, and thinks to herself that Asahi really doesn't mean anything by that. Mahiro takes the comment 'with a grain of salt', and states that she, herself, would rather deal with that comment that have to live up to false expectations. Mahiro then feels that awkward comment actually helped to 'break the ice', and gestures to Asahi. Momiji remarks that Asahi is 'just a dummy'. " How mean ! " , interjects Mahiro. " They have been together since grade school and they are inseparable friends! " , whispers Miyo-chan. But now the parfaits have arrived, bringing an end to the embarrassing conversations and comments. Mahiro gets her composure back when she sees the four parfaits in all their glory, and remarks to herself that this might be the first time that she has actually enjoyed a parfait ! But 'quick as a wink', in a most astounding way and dripping with intimate Shoujo Ai ( girl's love ) feels, Asahi offers the first bite from her parfait ( a chocolate-banana ) to Mahiro, to apologize for her callous comments earlier. Mahiro is quite taken aback ! And 'faster than a speeding bullet', Momiji chomps down on Asahi's offering, and accosts Mahiro with the first bite of her own parfait ! Miyo-chan is surprised, too, at what is happening, but refuses a taste from Momiji. Later, all four girls are on the sidewalk in front of the Sweet Shop, planning on doing this again sometime. Mahiro thinks to herself that even though she was worried about what could have happened at first, surprisingly, she actually had a really good time ! As Mahiro departs, Miyo-chan comes up from behind, only to take both of Mahiro's hands into her hands, and loudly proclaim--- " I'm rooting for you . . . . . . !!! " Later, at the Oyama home, Mahiro announces her presence as she walks through the front door. Mihari welcomes her with baited breath, wanting to know how things went ? Mahiro only states that the parfait was delicious. Mihari states that she will be making dinner, and for Mahiro to go take a shower. This she does ! But when she emerges from the shower, she finds that her clothes are already laid out for her. But what gives ??? Mahiro dresses in the super cute blouse and jumper dress combination that was selected for her, and confronts Mihari. Mihari has a ladies business jacket to go with the outfit, as Mahiro protests that she does not want to play 'dress up' right now. Mihari puts the jacket on to compete the outfit, which looks remarkably like a middle school's female school uniform, and remarks that she, Mihari, did not know 'just where to go from here'. But since Mahiro now has middle school girls as her friends now . . . . . . " Don't tell me !!! " , interjects Mahiro . . . . . . . " Let's go to school ! " , whispers Mihari ! Chapter Lookback Translator Notes---In my wildest dreams, I always wished that Mahiro-chan would go back to school (again), in her middle school uniform. THANK YOU, NEKOTOUFU !!! Manga Fan's Comments on This Chapter Vincent Nguyen / 5 weeks ago I feel like if I were gender swapped and had to intersocialize to the extent where people recognize me more as the opposite gender than my original gender one, I'd probably keep the gender-swap at that point. Zaxon Isomniac / 10 weeks ago manga is too f*cking cute !!! Ahmad Azfar Redha Zulkarnain / 19 weeks ago / 1 Like Add some loli for the parfait toppings, wouldja ! Pedro Felipe / 40 weeks ago / 12 Likes Let the Yuri run wild !!! อินทร์ธาดา ศูนย์จันทร์ / 40 weeks ago / 8 Likes Yuri is right ! Len Bentain / 40 weeks ago / 7 Likes a teenage year old guyin a middle school....???.... damn. Ruri Rui / 40 weeks ago / 2 Likes you forgot...IS IN HER LOLI FORM ALREADY. Yao Sadra / 40 weeks ago / 2 Likes But HOW are you going to put her in a middle school? This looks interesting . . . . . . Category:Chapters